Cupid Carries A Gun
by wanderlustfaery
Summary: Salem inspired fic. Esther gives birth to Klaus only to learn he is the vessel for a great evil to enter the world. She uses her powers as a witch to try and save him. Caroline is a witch except she doesn't know it, which leaves her defenseless. Silas seeks revenge on everyone and Klaus cannot deny the attraction he has towards Caroline, which draws more danger to her. AU
1. Chapter 1

AN: A new story inspired Salem, yes there be witches here. This chapt doesn't have Caroline in it, but it sets it up. Klaus is in it, sorta. Anyways, hope you like it, no beta.

* * *

Esther rubbed her stomach as she walked through the forest with Ayana. Mikael had left months ago on business, and the fact that she was pregnant now meant only one thing in the small knit community. She was an adulteress. Her lover, Ansel, had been gone a month, he had to take care of some business with his pack. And here she was alone.

"Come, we are almost there" Ayana said

Esther followed her into the clearing and stopped.

"Lay down" Ayana said

Esther laid down on the floor and Ayana sat down next to her.

"Say the words I taught you, and this will all be over" Ayana said

Esther nodded and began repeating the words in a foreign language she didn't understand. She felt her stomach swell and then a sharp pain. She screamed out as she felt herself going into labor.

"What's happening?!" Esther screamed

"The dark one is taking the child"

"Why am I giving birth!?"

"How else do you expect him to take the child?"

* * *

Esther stood on her balcony overlooking the small town of Salem. She still felt the loss of her child all those months ago. She had given birth, but never gazed upon her child. And in return, she was given great power to destroy the god fearing men who would have killed her and others like her. Esther had grown cold, calculating and vengeful.

"Esther, Mikael has returned" Ayana said walking next to her

"Has he? How long has it been? I almost forgotten I was married" Esther said

"He wishes you to receive him"

"Really? Bring me a toad, and I shall receive him"

"There is something you should know, he"

"Esther! It has been so long since I've seen you, aren't you going to great your husband?" Mikael said entering

Esther pulled away and saw Mikael standing there. His business had aged him considerable. Next to him stood Finn and Elijah, who had grown as well.

"Finn? Elijah? My how you've grown" Esther said

"Mother" both boys said

Esther was going to hug them both when she felt how cold they were and paused.

"Leave us, your mother and I have much to discuss" Mikael said

* * *

Esther walked through the town with a hand on her pregnant belly. Ayana walked next to her.

"That didn't take him long" Ayana said

"Mikael was quite relentless"

"And Ansel?"

"I've sent him away. Mikael already suspects something"

"But Ansel doesn't know"

"He doesn't need to know, no need to concern him"

"The pastor's going to accuse the Gilberts because he wants their land"

"Then we shall make sure that his wife is the one that is accused. Shall we see April Young? I have a feeling her finger feels like pointing again"

* * *

Esther gave birth to a son, Kol, who energetic and free spirited. She watched over him as she manipulated April into pointing and accusing the council that would have burned more of her kind. And soon the council no longer exist, as they were all accused as witches and burned or drowned. Mikael soon rose to power, taking over the place of the council. Esther soon fell pregnant again, this time with a girl. A girl who would inherit her power.

* * *

A ship appeared in the harbor of Salem and a Countess from Europe appeared along with her son. Tessa was her name and her son was Stefan. They were both eccentric and very powerful as Esther would learn.

"I'm impressed how you managed to destroy the council that existed here and replace it with your husband" Tessa said

"It was no small feet, but my husband rose to power on his own. He was always power hungry" Esther said

"Well your work will be rewarded soon enough"

"Watching these men being burned and drowned is reward enough. I'm merely protecting us"

"That you are, but there is something I know you want and I will show it to you"

* * *

Esther walked with Tessa into the woods. The same woods, where she gave birth to her child, only to have it taken from her.

"I know what you gave up. It must have been terribly hard for you, but you should know, that your son lives on. He has been under great care, he has everything he has ever asked for, except you"

"What?"

"Your son lives. He was very special, and he's here. He wants to meet you"

"Where?!"

A boy walked towards them and Esther froze.

"Mother?" the boy called out

"My child" Esther said

"His name is Niklaus, we looked into your mind and saw that was the name you wanted for him" Tessa said

"Niklaus" Esther said

"Mother!" Klaus said as he ran into her arms

* * *

"Esther who is this boy that's staying with us?" Mikael asked

"I told you, he's related to the Countess and we must welcome our guests" Esther said

"But why is he staying with us and not with her on that ship?" Mikael asked

"Would you like to tell the Countess no?"

Rebekah's cries could be heard from the other room and Mikael sighed.

"She cries so much for a girl" Mikael said

"She's a baby, what do you expect?" Esther said leaving the room

Esther saw Klaus standing over Rebekah's crib.

"Shh, don't cry sister" Klaus said

Esther closed the door and walked over to Klaus. She took his hand and said a quick spell.

"How many times have I told you not to call her that without the privacy spell?" Esther said

"Sorry mother"

* * *

Mikael was walking through town when he saw Ansel talking to Esther. He walked to see what they were talking about.

"I've seen the boy, I know he's mine" Ansel said

"You must go now, it's not safe for you here" Esther said

"Why did you not tell me?"

"You have to go"

"You can't hide him here, Other packs will notice him, alone he will be defenseless"

"Go now"

"Is there a problem?" Mikael asked

"No, Ansel was just leaving" Esther said

Mikael stood there and waited for Ansel to leave.

"He's not safe" Ansel said as he left

"Something you want to share with me?" Mikael asked

"No"

* * *

Esther held Rebekah in her arms as she rocked her back and forth. Klaus sat there watching her, was practicing his magic.

"Niklaus, there is something I need to tell you" Esther said

"What is it mother?" Klaus asked

"I saw your father"

"You did?"

"Yes, he knows about you now. I fear he may come for you"

"I want to see him"

"I know you do, but you must be careful. He is a wolf"

"I know"

"You know?"

"Yes, I know you're a witch, he's a wolf, Rebekah will inherit your power and Ayana is a witch too"

"How do you know?"

"They told me. They know everything. You can't hide from them"

"who's they?"

The door opened and Elijah walked in.

"Father's angry. He's fought with Stefan, the Countess's son" Elijah said

"That fool, stay here and watch over Rebekah" Esther said leaving the room

"Hello brother" Klaus said

* * *

Esther saw Mikael's injuries from the fight and Finn was tending to him. She walked past them and headed towards the ship Tessa was on. She found Tessa cleaning Stefan's wounds.

"Tessa" Esther said

"You should reign in your husband, he man handled my son" Tessa said

"What provoked it?"

"I'm not sure, men are rather rash and impulsive. But there is something else we must discuss"

"What?"

"Your son"

"What about him?"

"When you gave him up to obtain your own dark powers your sacrifice didn't go unnoticed. Your son will be the vessel for the dark one enter this world"

"what do you mean vessel?"

"He is the body my beloved will inhabit when he finally steps foot into this world"

"Beloved?"

"Silas"

* * *

Esther rushed back to her house to find Klaus. She opened the door and saw Mikael standing over Klaus. Finn was standing beside him and Elijah was nowhere to be found. She saw Klaus was bleeding. She rushed over to him, only to have Mikael grab her and stop her.

"What is the meaning of this? Let me go!" Esther yelled

"You treacherous whore! I know the boy is yours and your lover" Mikael said

"Let me go!" Esther yelled

"The boy was foolish to trust Elijah and Finn. Told him all your secrets"

"You dare strike my son?"

"He's just a bastard!"

"Unhand me!" Esther yelled

"It was that beast wasn't it? You laid with that animal while I was away"

"Enough!" Esther yelled

Esther used her magic and sent Mikael flying back against the wall. She held him against the wall with her magic while she walked over to Klaus and held him.

"Don't worry my child, mother is here to protect you" Esther said

Klaus hugged his mother and looked at Mikael who was hanging from the wall. Finn stood there unable to do anything.

"We must go, it is not safe for you here" Esther said

"He locked Elijah in there" Klaus said pointing at the closet

Esther looked over and waved her hand and the door opened. Elijah sat on the floor and looked up.

"Mother?" Elijah said walking out

"Watch over you sister and brothers" Esther said

Esther held onto Klaus's hand and took him out of the house and into the woods. Once she was far enough, the magic on Mikael disappeared and he fell to the floor. He got up and glared at Elijah.

"Finn, get my gun, we're going hunting" Mikael said

"Where are we going mother?" Klaus asked

"Far away from here" Esther said

"You can't escape" Tessa said appearing before them, "This was written long ago, Silas will have the boy"

"Never. I will die before I let you take him" Esther said

"That can be arranged" Tessa said

Stefan appeared from behind her and grabbed her. He bound her wrists with iron chains and she was unable to use any of her magic. Tessa grabbed Klaus and dragged him deeper into the forest. They were taken to the pit where they threw dead bodies who couldn't be buried in a Christian burial. The swamp water smelled like sulfur and the bodies rotting added to the smell.

"I shall release your spirit my love and you shall once again take form in this world again. Your spirit is immortal and so shall your body" Tessa said dragging Klaus into the water

"Mother?! What's going on?!" Klaus yelled out

"Niklaus, I'm sorry, I tried, I tried and I hoped that I would be able to save you from this. And I have failed you. I'm sorry. I would give my life for yours if it would mean you would live my child. You are my most special child. You are my little wolf. I am sorry that I denied your father the chance to see you. We both love you very much, know this, and I shall join you shortly after" Esther said

"Ah, there it is, a declaration of love. Now the spell is complete!" Tessa said

"What?!" Esther cried out

"A child born of both lines, an abomination that should not exist, a place of despair and death, a declaration of love before the sacrifice, and now the vessel is ready" Tessa said

"NO! I will not let you hurt him! You will not have him!" Esther yelled out

"Do not think of it as losing your son, you were chosen, your son will usher in the great immortal into this world" Tessa said

Esther looked up and saw the moon wasn't full. She pulled the power of the moon and called out to her lover.

"Ansel, come find me. Ansel, she's going to hurt our son. Please Ansel, where are you?" Esther said

Tessa held Klaus's shoulders and smiled.

"You will be reborn. And I will be here for you my beloved" Tessa said, "Everything I do, I do for you my love"

Tessa shoved Klaus's body into the water, forcing him under the water. He struggled and splashed around trying to get free. She felt him resist and then felt his werewolf strength coming out. She used her magic to hold him under the water.

"For you my beloved" Tessa said

The water stopped splashing, and Klaus's body stilled. Esther cried out, sobbing that her child had died. Tessa released the body and waited. The water turned black into tar. It spread throughout the lake and onto the land where the bodies were. Soon flames appeared and Klaus emerged covered in tar walking out of it.

"Silas" Tessa said

"Bow before me" Klaus said

Stefan removed the chains from Esther's wrists as they walked back to town. Esther ran off into the forest, using her magic to hide her. Klaus glared at Stefan and snapped his neck using his magic.

"Bring my mother back to me" Klaus said

"Of course" Tessa said

* * *

Esther was running through the woods.

"Ansel where are you?" Esther called out

Esther ran and something snapped onto her foot and she screamed. She looked down and saw it was a bear trap. It was embedded deeply in her foot to the bone. She looked around for the release. She found it and freed her foot. It was bleeding. There was so much blood and she couldn't stop it. She looked around and saw another body. She crawled towards it.

"Ansel!" Esther said as she crawled towards him

She saw his foot was caught in a bear trap and he was bleeding. Someone had shot him.

"Ansel? Stay with me, stay with me please" Esther said

She cradled his face in her hands and kissed him.

"Please, don't go. You're the only one strong enough to stop her. She's taken our son. And I couldn't do anything to stop her. Please don't go" Esther cried

There was a loud gunshot and Esther fell onto Ansel's body. She looked up and saw her son Finn holding the gun. Finn said nothing, but quietly turned and walked away. Esther realized she would die, along with Ansel, and neither one of them would be able to save their son. She reached for his hand and brushed her finger along the ring he wore. It was a dark stone on the ring, a stone he said he had found and wished to make a necklace for her. She looked up at the moon and said a spell she had been working on for a while. She felt the ring glow and made for Ansel the first moon ring, where he would have all the strengths and powers of a werewolf as long as he wore the ring and he would never have to turn. And with her last bit of energy she said one last spell.

"Forgive me my love. I was not strong enough. But you are, and you will save our son" Esther said as she felt herself bleed out,

"Let blood to love flow and quicken love's light, my love's life let grow, as my soul takes flight"

Esther kissed him one last time as she died.

* * *

"I want my mother!" Klaus yelled

"And you shall have her, once we get out of here and onto the safety of my ship"

Klaus followed the Countess and got onto the ship where he was bathed, fed and slept. He awoke the next morning ready to see what this world had to offer.

"Where is my mother?" Klaus asked

"She would be returned to you shortly" Tessa said

Ayana appeared and curtsied.

"Enter" Klaus said

"I bring terrible news" Ayana said

"What is it?" Tessa asked

"Your mother was found shot dead" Ayana said

"Who did it?!" Klaus asked

"No one knows, your father was also shot and gravely injured. It is rumored he made it back to his pack, but we do not know for certain." Ayana said

"I want to see her" Klaus said

"They did not bury her"

"What!?"

* * *

Klaus found Esther's body dumped in the pits with the other bodies. He climbed down to her and held her in his arms. Tessa walked away giving him a moment alone.

"I will avenge you mother. You brought me into this world and sacrificed so much for me" Klaus said

There was a gasp and Klaus looked up to see Elijah standing there.

"Come to mock us?" Klaus asked

"No, I came to bury her" Elijah said

Elijah and Klaus carried Esther's body out of the pits and into the forest, where Elijah had already dug a grave. He wrapped her in a sheet and placed her body into the ground. And slowly he covered her with dirt. He placed flowers on the ground and stood back. Klaus watched his brother.

"You know who killed her" Klaus said, "Tell me"

"I cannot"

"It was Mikael wasn't it!?"

"No it wasn't"

"Then who are you protecting?! She was our mother! She gave us life! She deserves to be avenged!"

"It was our brother!"

"Finn?"

"Yes, he shot her, he saw her with her lover and he shot her. Would you harm your own brother?"

"The same way he killed our mother?!"

"Please Niklaus!"

"I suggest you start digging again"

* * *

The town was on fire and everyone was fleeing and screaming. Tessa came running into the town to see what happened. She saw him in the middle screaming out in pain. Klaus was on the floor screaming, as he felt the bones cracking. Tessa looked up and saw the moon was full. Next to Klaus was the body of Finn, his throat ripped out.

"My beloved! What has happened?!" Tessa asked

"I killed him, and now I'm changing" Klaus said

"You've activated the curse"

"How do I stop it?!"

"You can't! It's a curse remember?!"

"Then let me kill everyone in this blasted town"

"Did you start the fires?"

"The magic manifested itself once I killed him. I lost control when he admitted to killing my mother. Go hide on your ship. I will join you in the morning"

Tessa got up and headed back to the ship. She heard Klaus transform into a wolf and kill everyone in the town. In the morning Klaus appeared covered in blood.

"I think we should leave this dismal place and go somewhere else" Klaus said

"of course"

"But we shall return. Mikael escaped me, and I will avenge my father"

* * *

Ok, so there's another chapter after this one. This will prob be 3 parts. Yes totally inspired by Salem. The name of this story comes from the theme song of the show.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Here it is, the 2nd and last part! And to answer the question that was asked, Silas is currently inside Klaus's body. He's inhabiting it and controlling it. But Klaus does make an appearance, and Caroline finally shows up in this chapt! No beta. See you at the bottom, yes this is a long chapt.

* * *

 _10 years later_

Klaus stood on deck overlooking the small town from the ship. He had not been here since the night he lost his mother. He wondered how they managed to rebuild it. He wondered if they still remembered what happened. He went down below and found Tessa drowning Genevieve in the tub.

"Tessa, is that really necessary?" Klaus asked

"How dare you bring her along?! You insult me with her presence" Tessa seethed as she let the body float in the water

"I insult everyone, you're no different"

"I did everything for you and you continue with your dalliances!"

"She was more of a respite"

"How dare you! I raised you, I brought you into this world! I found the vessel for you to enter this world with and this is how you thank me!?"

"My mother is the one who brought me into the world! She is the one who gave me life! And you are just a means to an end!"

"I loved you!"

"I know, all witches love me. They devote themselves to me, fulfill my every desire, every wish. It's almost if they can't help themselves"

"I gave you that body, I can just as easily kill it"

"I doubt that, half werewolf, half witch. All the strengths of the wolf, powers of the witch and my immortal soul inside"

* * *

Klaus went ashore to town with Stefan by his side. He left Tessa to stew on the ship alone. He walked into town. Church had just concluded its services and the people began filing out. He saw Elijah walk out with Mikael. He saw Bonnie walk out with a blonde next to her. He knew Bonnie was a descendant of Ayana, he could feel her power. He looked at the blonde next to her and suddenly felt something strange. He placed his hand over his heart. Silas inhabited the body, and had control over it most of the time, except for a few times. This was one of those times. He felt drawn to this girl, and he couldn't stop staring at her.

Bonnie felt a chill go through her body. She looked up and saw Klaus and Stefan standing there. She grabbed onto Caroline's hand.

"We should go" Bonnie said

Bonnie began to lead Caroline away. Klaus felt himself walking towards her. Stefan followed him.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked

"I don't know, this body is moving on it's own" Klaus said

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm not controlling it"

Klaus followed the two girls as they walked quickly through town. Klaus flicked his wrist quickly, using his magic, and caused a horse who was standing, jump up and start stomping. Bonnie and Caroline fell back onto the ground. Klaus grabbed the reins and calmed the horse down. He handed the reins to Stefan and helped Caroline up. When his hand touched hers, he felt it again. Silas didn't know what was happening.

"Are you hurt?" Klaus asked

"No, I'm fine, thank you" Caroline said

Bonnie got up from the ground and pulled Caroline away.

"We have to go" Bonnie said

"I didn't get your name" Klaus said

"I know what you are, stay away from us" Bonnie said

Klaus's eyes flashed yellow as Bonnie dragged Caroline away. Stefan looked at Klaus's eyes.

"Since when could you do that?" Stefan asked

Klaus shook his head and his eyes returned to normal.

"This body is fighting me" Klaus said

"More like it probably wants what's under that blonde's petticoats"

"It's never once fought me and taken control like this before"

"He wants the girl. Let him have her, and be done with it"

* * *

"Bonnie, what's wrong with you? Where are we going?" Caroline asked

"I know what he is, he's not human, he's not like us" Bonnie said

"Don't be silly"

"I felt it, it was dark and cold and dead. He's evil"

"Bonnie, you're being dramatic"

"Caroline, please you have to be careful"

"Bonnie I am always careful. You don't need to worry. Where are we going?"

"We're going to see my grams. She'll know what to do"

"Why are we going into the forest?"

* * *

There was a new council created and Klaus met all of them under the pretense he was merchant trader from Europe. He met Bill Forbes, who was on the council who did not know his wife was a witch. He met Elijah who did not recognize him. There were the Fells who were completely clueless and followed Mikael who was still alive. Klaus was surprised that Mikael survived this long. Mikael saw Stefan and almost collapsed. Klaus smirked and looked over at Stefan.

"He remembers you" Klaus said

"It appears so" Stefan said

* * *

"Bonnie what are you doing?" Caroline asked

Bonnie had taken Caroline to her grandmother's cottage outside the town. The two Bennetts were grinding up some herbs and putting them in pouches. Bonnie put one on a long string and put it on Caroline as a necklace.

"Bonnie this smells horrible!" Caroline said

"You must wear it, to protect yourself" Bonnie said

"Oh no! This will drive away any eligible man"

"It just has to drive away one man! You're not safe here like this, unprotected" Bonnie said

"What are you talking about?" Caroline asked

"You need to talk to your mother Caroline. She has to tell you the truth" Sheila said

"Tell her it's time, and that Silas has returned" Bonnie said

"Who the hell is Silas?"

* * *

Klaus entered the house he hadn't set foot in since he was a child. Stefan was next to him looking around.

"Not much has changed" Stefan said

Mikael walked into the room, shocked to see them both.

"What are you doing here?" Mikael asked

"Came for a visit, did you miss me old man?" Klaus taunted

"Who are you?"

"Don't you remember? You tried to kill me that night, but instead my mother saved me from your wrathe and you tried to kill my father" Klaus said

"No, you little bastard, you came back, and you brought your friend"

"Did you miss me? Of course you did" Stefan said

Stefan and Klaus both grabbed Mikael. Mikael screamed out for help while they shoved him onto the floor.

"Hold him still!" Klaus yelled

"I'm trying!" Stefan yelled

Klaus took out the toad out of his pocket. He shoved it into Mikael's mouth, forcing it in.

"Fighting it only makes it more painful. So fight all you want old man" Klaus said

Mikael's muffled screams couldn't be heard, and soon his body stopped struggling. Mikael looked around with his eyes but was unable to say anything. Stefan released his hold on him, and Klaus took a step back.

"Is anyone home?" Stefan asked

"I suppose someone will find him eventually" Klaus answered

"I'm hungry, are you hungry?"

"I am, we should, oh someone's home" Klaus said

Stefan cleared his throat and then proceeded to yell dramatically for help. Klaus joined in yelling for help. Footsteps could be heard rushing towards the room. The door opened and Rebekah stood there looking at the men and her father on the floor.

"what has happened?!" Rebekah yelled

"We're not sure, we came to call upon him and found him like this" Stefan said

"We were not sure what to do" Klaus added

"Father! Father can you hear me!?" Rebekah yelled as she cradled his face

Father. The blonde girl called Mikael her father. Klaus looked over at her and realized this was Rebekah, his sister. A witch. A witch that inherited his mother's powers. And no doubt living with Mikael, he had kept her powers hidden from her. He looked upon her neck and saw a necklace, a plain necklace but on it hung an iron cross. Iron would keep her from using her powers. Clever Mikael, but not clever enough.

* * *

Caroline returned home to speak to her mother. Her father was out, tending to business with the council.

"Mother! Mother!" Caroline called out

"what is it child? Why are you yelling?" Liz asked

"I just came from Sheila Bennett's house. She said I should speak to you"

"I've told you never to go there"

"Bonnie made me go, she's making me wear this horrible pouch with herbs in it as well. It smells horrible!"

Liz looked at the pouch and realized what was inside it. She took it and shoved it deeper down in Caroline's corset.

"Mother!" Caroline said trying to get away

"She's right, you should wear it"

"She also said that Silas was here"

Liz froze and grabbed Caroline's hands and held them in hers.

"What exactly did she say? This is important"

"Just that it was time that you told me the truth, and that you couldn't put it off anymore"

"I'm home! Liz?! Caroline?!" Bill called out as he entered the house

"We will talk, but later tonight" Liz said

* * *

Klaus entered his room on the ship. He found Genevieve's dead body on the floor and removed the jewelry she wore. He took the necklace that had a delicate cross inlaid with pearls on it. The cross itself was made of a crystal. A crystal that could channel a witch's power when she wore it. Too bad for Genevieve it didn't help her when she needed it. He noticed that her body had been drained of all its blood and listened closely. He could hear Tessa in the next room in the tub. She was bathing in her blood. He could also hear someone was in the room with her.

"I'm so glad that we could finally meet" Tessa said sitting in the tub filled with blood

"Well when the countess requests your presence you can't exactly say no" Liz said

"Oh don't be like that, I thought you'd be thrilled to see your fellow witches"

"I am"

"I have to say, you did quite well for yourself here. Your husband is a witch hunter is he not? That's quite a convincing beard"

"Yes, no one would ever suspect me"

"And your daughter as well. So well hidden and yet in plain sight."

"Why are you here?"

"I'm sure you know Silas is here. He wished to return to this place for some reason. Perhaps he'll create another Grand Coven here. Wouldn't that be fun?"

"Surely, Silas would rather be elsewhere"

"No he was very adamant about it. And we must do everything to make sure he is happy"

"Of course"

"How old is your daughter"

"Not old enough"

"That's not what I meant. I mean her powers as a witch, where is she?"

"She doesn't know what she is"

"You've hidden it from her all this time!?"

"I could not reveal to her, her true nature"

"But you must! She will be defenseless among these men!"

"I know"

"Then you must invite her here, and we shall both teach her. A young girl needs to protect herself"

* * *

Klaus placed the necklace on the table and looked up at the mirror. He noticed his reflection was different.

"You" Silas said

"I want my body back" Klaus said in the reflection

"It's rather nice, so I'm going to use it a bit longer" Silas said

"I will fight you, I doubt you could survive a full moon"

"What do you want?"

"I want you out"

"You want the girl. alright, we'll compromise then. I'll let you take over when you're with her and I'll go elsewhere. I really don't want to witness what you plan on doing with her"

"I want her, and you're going to help me get her"

"I don't think I've ever seen this side of you before, rather any side of you. Alright, we'll go get the girl"

"Then you leave for a bit"

"Yes, I'll leave for a bit, and you can do whatever it is you need to do"

* * *

Rebekah spoon fed Mikael soup as he sat in his wheelchair unable to speak or move. She gently wiped the soup from his mouth that spilled out.

"I hope you recover father. It pains me to see you like this" Rebekah said

There was a rat that came scampering into the room, squeaking loudly. Rebekah saw it and screamed. She jumped up onto a chair as the rat ran around the room. She looked down at her dress and realized she spilled the soup on herself and sighed. The ran left and she climbed down from the chair.

"I'll change and be back father" Rebekah said

Rebekah went into her room to change out of her dress. She reached for another dress and a box from her closet fell down. She bent down and opened it. She realized it was her mother's jewelry box. She saw a small crucifix hanging on a necklace. Her fingers brushed the pearl inlay and she smiled. She had never seen it before but it was something that belonged to her mother, or so she thought. She removed the heavy iron crucifix she always wore and put on the new necklace. She changed into a different dress and went back to see her father.

* * *

Caroline was walking through the square when Klaus stopped her.

"Excuse me" Caroline said trying to get past him

"But I don't know your name" Klaus said stopping her

"That's because we haven't been properly introduced"

"But I can't keep waiting for someone to introduce us, because I must know your name now"

"This is highly inappropriate"

"Who shall I speak to, to get a proper introduction? Your father?"  
"Perhaps, but you must let me pass"

"Your name please, I must know it"

"What is yours?"

"Klaus"

"Caroline"

"Not to sound rude, but Caroline, there is a very distinct scent coming from you"

Caroline looked down to the pouch of herbs that was shoved into her corset. Klaus's eyes looked down to her chest as well, and he could smell the herbs. Caroline looked up and saw him looking at her and pulled her shawl to cover herself more.

"Good day!" Caroline said running off

* * *

"Why are we going here?" Caroline asked

"I told you all will be explained" Liz said

The two women walked onto the ship. Tessa was in her room, when Liz and Caroline entered.

"Liz, how wonderful for you to come. And this must be your daughter Caroline" Tessa said

"Yes. Caroline, this is the Countess" Liz said

"You may call me Tessa. We are going to be the best of friends" Tessa said

Caroline gave her a small smile and looked down. Klaus came storming into the room, slamming the door wide open, almost taking it off the hinges.

"Did you have to do that to Greta?! Do you know how hard it is to find good help?!" Klaus yelled

Tessa stood up, standing her ground.

"Do not raise your voice to me, I have guests!" Tessa said

Klaus looked over and saw Caroline. His demeanor changed.

"Caroline, I did not know you were here. Forgive my outburst" Klaus said

Tessa looked at him strangely and then back at Caroline. Klaus reached out and took Caroline's hand and kissed the back of it gently. Caroline blushed and pulled her hand away quickly.

"Shall I call Stefan to bring us some tea?" Klaus asked

* * *

Tessa watched as they all drank their tea. She watched the way Klaus looked at Caroline, the way his eyes would linger on her lips, her face, her fingers as she held the tea cup. He reached out and held her hand to keep it from shaking.

"Relax sweetheart, Tessa won't hurt you" Klaus said

Tessa set her tea cup down.

"I'm feeling a bit ill now. Please excuse yourselves as I need some time to rest" Tessa said

"I will walk you out" Klaus said offering Caroline his arm

Caroline stood up and looked at Liz, who didn't know what to do. She knew Tessa was furious, and she also knew that it was Silas in Klaus's body.

"We should go Caroline, we are taking up too much of their time" Liz said grabbing Caroline

The two women left quickly. Tessa closed the door with her magic and glared at Klaus.

"How dare you!" Tessa said

"Did I interrupt your little tea party?" Klaus asked

"Don't pretend I didn't see the way you fawned over that girl, like a pathetic puppy"

"Jealous? It's not a good look for you"

"I will not tolerate your infidelities anymore!"

"That would imply that I actually cared about you and I don't. I never loved you. I only wanted your devotion and power, which I have"

"I will not be used and discarded! I will not have you treat me in this manner!"

"Then leave, no one's stopping you! But you can't can you? You're drawn to me, no matter what body I'm in, you're always going to want me, you're always going to love me, and there's not a damn thing you can do about it"

"We'll see about that"

* * *

Caroline was out by the lake. She had grown tired of everyone telling her what to do, of all the drama that was building up. She took off her clothes and decided to go for a swim in the lake. She knew she would have gotten in trouble, that it was not proper but she didn't care. She quickly ran into the lake and swam around, letting the water surround her.

Klaus followed Caroline into the woods, his wolf senses taking over as he began to track her. He heard her splashing around in the water and hid behind a tree. He saw her swimming around naked. Silas could feel himself being pushed aside and Klaus was taking over. He quietly walked over to her pile of clothes and grabbed the pouch of herbs hidden within her corset. He tossed it far away and walked closer to watch her. He watched the way the water would run off her skin. The way she would break through the water, gasping for air. She was beautiful and the wolf inside him wanted her.

"May I join you Caroline?" Klaus called out

Caroline gasped and covered herself when she saw him.

"Klaus! Please turn around! I'm naked" Caroline said

"I know"

"Please, I'd like to get dressed"

"Why? Has my presence upset you?"

"This is very inappropriate!"

"You're the one naked!"

"I said I would like to get dressed!"

"I can help you"

"Klaus please!"

"Very well"

Klaus picked up her cape, and held it up, blocking his view of her. Caroline looked around and quickly got out of the lake. Klaus could hear her walking towards him and like a gentleman or as much as he pretended to be he placed the cape around her shoulders as she quickly covered herself with it. She turned around and Klaus could see the cape stick to her wet body. Klaus's eyes bore into hers and Caroline felt something trying to invade her mind. She looked away.

"Caroline, I don't want to be too forward but I would like to see you again" Klaus said

"You are too forward. Besides what would the countess think?"

"Countess? She is my aunt, nothing more"

"Really? She seems rather over protective"

"I have a large fortune to my name. Many have come in hopes of marrying me and taking it"

"Aren't you afraid I'll do the same?"

"No, you're not like them. You don't seem to care"

"You barely know me"

"Then allow me the chance to. Please"

"Very well"

"Forgive me"

"For what?"

"For doing this before I lose my nerve"

Klaus leaned in and kissed her, his lips on hers, gently kissing her. His hand cupped her cheek while the other rested on her waist pulling her closer. Caroline was shocked for a second before she realized what was happening. She responded, placing her hands on his shoulders and kissing him back. The wolf inside Klaus was screaming to be released. It wanted to rip the cape off her body and push her to the ground and take her, violently. His kisses became more fervent, more harder. Caroline pushed him off slightly gasping for air. Her forehead was pressed against his.

"I've never been kissed like that before" Caroline said

"Did you not like it?" Klaus asked

"Would it be wrong if I said I did?"

"Then let us continue"

"I've never been kissed before, am I doing it correctly?"

"Oh yes, I could kiss you for days and never want anything else"

A crow watched the two continue kissing. Tessa sat in her room, seeing through the crow's eyes. She came out of her trance and stood up. She would not let Silas do this to her. She would make him pay.

* * *

Caroline slept in her bed when she heard the sound of people entering her house, yelling and screaming. She woke up and saw the townspeople had taken her mother.

"what are you doing!? Stop it!" Caroline yelled

They dragged her mother outside. Caroline followed them. She saw the townspeople holding her, holding torches and her father standing there.

"What's going on!?" Caroline asked

"Elizabeth Forbes, you have been accused for the crimes of witchcraft" Bill said

"No! NO!" Caroline yelled

* * *

Rebekah was fluttering about the room. Mikael sat in his chair looking out the window. Elijah had returned from his daily business.

"Rebekah you seem different. Happier it seems" Elijah noted

"I am merely taking in the good fortune of a sunny day. Father seems more responsive" Rebekah said

"I am glad to hear it. Is this new?" Elijah said looking at her necklace

"I found it in mother's jewelry box. It makes me feel somewhat closer to her"

Elijah eyed the necklace. He did not remember his mother ever wearing something so lavish. He shook his head and kissed his sister on the forehead. He walked over to Mikael and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I've spoken to the merchants about your business" Elijah started to say

* * *

"Father this is madness. How can you accuse mother of this!? You know she's not a witch!" Caroline yelled

"You will not raise your voice to me in this house!" Bill yelled back

"She is my mother! Your devoted wife. She has never done anything out of turn! How can you do this to her? To me!?"

"The accusations were brought forth and there was evidence"

"What evidence?!"

"They searched her things and found certain items that were witchcraft related"

"That's a lie! And you know it! How can you let them throw her into the jail like that?!"

"Your mother is a witch! She has convened with dark spirits and sold her soul!"

"No she hasn't! Stop this insanity! You know she's not a witch!"

"She confessed to it this morning"

"NO! She would not have"

"She did. There is nothing I can do now"

* * *

Klaus came to visit Mikael to see how he was doing. Rebekah let him into the house. He noticed she was wearing the necklace he had left for her. She seemed happier, brighter.

"Thank you for visiting. my father is still the same" Rebekah said

"He is alive, I suppose that's all that matters" Klaus said

"I suppose, would you like some tea?"

"Is your brother Elijah around?"

"No he's out again, he will return for dinner"

"Good that gives us time"

"Time for what?"

"To speak about mother, our mother"

* * *

Caroline boarded the Countess's ship in hopes that Tessa would help her. She went down below and saw Tessa in her room. Tessa looked disheveled. Her dress was wrinkled, her hair was down and in knots.

"Tessa?" Caroline asked

"You! What are you doing here?!" Tessa yelled

"I came for your help"

"Help!? Why would I ever help you?!"

"You said we were to be friends"

"You lying, manipulative little wench! I see the way you look at him, the way you make him fawn over you, this is so pathetic. You thinking you have a chance with him"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"This whole I'm an innocent virgin girl routine is getting boring. Stay away from him! He's mine! He loves me!"

"Ok! He's yours! I need your help please. They accused my mother of being a witch and she confessed to it"

"You're nothing to him! Nothing! I've seen all the women he goes through, you're nothing special! NOTHING!"

"Ok! I got that part! But my mother-"

"I'm the one who accused her, and she confessed just like I knew she would"

"why would you do that?"

"Because I wanted to hurt you"

"Why?! I haven't done anything!"

"I saw you two by the lake, kissing. You were naked and you seduced him that way. If you weren't throwing your body at him he'd never look at you"

"You're crazy! "

"Don't call me that!"

Tessa lunged forward strangling Caroline's neck, shoving her against the wall.

"Everything I did, I did for him! Because I am the constant in his life. I love him! I love him!" Tessa yelled

Caroline was choking and trying to fight Tessa off.

"I've always loved him, he's mine. MINE!" Tessa yelled

Caroline's eyes began to close, as the air was being cut off from her lungs and the blood started to flood her brain.

The door slammed opened and Tessa was no longer choking Caroline. Caroline had passed out and fell to the floor.

"Tessa! What is the meaning of this?!" Klaus yelled

"Maybe a few centuries of sleep will remind you what I've done for you and how much you owe me!" Tessa yelled

"You've just outlived your usefulness"

"Don't count on it"

Silas could feel the rage coming from Klaus. His eyes flashed yellow and his fangs descended.

"There he is, the hybrid" Tessa said

"I'm going to kill you for hurting her" Klaus said

"I'm counting on it"

Klaus tore into Tessa's neck, savoring the taste of her blood. He threw her onto the floor and turned back to Caroline. He lifted her into his arms and cradled her face.

"Caroline, Caroline can you hear me?" Klaus asked

Klaus used his magic to heal her. He could see the color return to her skin and the bruising on her neck start to fade.

"Caroline" Klaus said

Stefan opened the door and walked in. Behind him were 2 other women. Tessa looked up, holding her bleeding neck.

"Do it now" Tessa said

Bonnie and her grandmother Sheila stood in the room holding hands. They were saying a spell along with Tessa who lay there dying. Stefan held onto Tessa's hand. Klaus felt strange, he looked around and realized they were doing a spell and before he could say anything he passed out.

"It worked" Tessa said

"Yes it did, we can stop the bleeding" Stefan said

"Universe be damned. I'm tired of this world, I'm going to see what's in the next one" Tessa said

"Don't go"

"It's time"

"How did you know it would work?"

"Because the werewolf gene is built on anger and aggression. I knew Silas would let Klaus out to kill me, I just needed him to step back for the spell to work and it did"

"You were always too smart for your own good"

"I know. Get out of here before it's too late"

* * *

Rebekah found the grimoire Klaus had told her about. She looked all over the house trying to find it, but couldn't until a rat appeared leading her to it. She found the gilmore and realized it was locked. There were 2 locks on the side of the grimoire that kept it shut. She wasn't able to open it and struggled with a knife trying to open it. She sighed and the rat jumped onto the book and she screamed. The rat stood there and looked at her. The necklace she wore started to glow and she looked down at it.

"What's going on here?" Rebekah said

The rat looked at her and Rebekah tried to shoo it away with the knife she held. It nicked the rat and the blood fell onto the grimoire. The rat ran off quickly. She noticed that one of the locks started to turn. She looked around for the rat and found it. She grabbed it and twisted its head off. She squeezed it so the blood oozed onto the two locks. The book opened and Rebekah dropped the rat's body onto the floor. She flipped it open and saw that it was blank pages. She flipped through all of it, and was enraged. The necklace began to glow even more and she saw the knife glowing. She picked it up and made a cut on her hand. The blood dripped down onto the page and the words appeared. Rebekah started reading to see what was written. She was reading so quickly and realized it was written by her mother, Esther.

 _If you are reading this dear daughter, it means that I have died before I have told you of your birth right. You are a witch, as I am, as were those before me. You come from a long line of witches, powerful ones. You have inherited my power upon my death and with it you will do many great things. Only your blood and the blood of your familiar can open this grimoire. You will learn how to harness and control your power with this book, never let it fall into the wrong hands._

* * *

Caroline awoke to see Tessa lying in a pool of blood, and Klaus passed out next to her. She wasn't sure what happened. She tried to wake Klaus, but it was useless. She checked to see if he was still breathing and he was. She rushed out to find her mother. She ran back to town and found they had built a pyre and tied her mother to a stake.

"No! Stop it! You can't do this! You can't!" Caroline screamed

The townspeople didn't seem to care. They were too absorbed by the mob mentality and wanted to burn her. She looked to her father in hopes he would do something. He stood there quietly watching.

"NO! Stop it! STOP IT!" Caroline screamed

"It's ok Caroline, it's ok!" Liz said

"No! No it's not! It was Tessa! She told me! We can save you"

"It's too late. It was either you or me"

"NO! Mother! MOTHER!"

"For your crimes of witchcraft, you confessed and the sentence of death shall be passed" Bill said

"No! You don't have to do this!" Caroline screamed

Bill grabbed Caroline and held her back as the crowd yelled for blood. The crowd started chanting to burn the witch. The torches were lowered onto the pyre and Liz looked up at the sky. She closed her eyes and chanted something. The flames soon reached her body and began to burn her. Liz started screaming. Caroline cried and screamed against her father. And soon Liz's screams were silenced and Caroline looked up at her dead body. The crowd cheered and Caroline fell to the ground crying.

"Get up" a voice said

Caroline looked up and there was Liz standing there.

"Mother?" Caroline said

"Get up, get up right now"

Caroline dusted off her skirt and stood up.

"I'm dead, I'm dead because of them. You will inherit my power. You will become very powerful and as your first act as a witch, I want you to kill them all"

"Yes, show me how"

Liz reached out with her hand. Caroline took her hand and felt Liz's power enter her body. It was overwhelming and caused her to fall to the ground again.

"Kill them all" Liz said

Caroline screamed out in pain. She screamed so loudly that everyone became quiet and Klaus awoke on the ship. Caroline stood up and looked out at all the towns people.

"You will all burn for what you did to her" Caroline said coldly

The fire burning Liz's body grew taller and bigger. The towns people started to back away.

"Burn" Caroline said

The townspeople began to spontaneously combust. Their bodies exploded into flames and they began screaming and running.

"Die" Caroline said as she raised her hands

The flames grew bigger and soon everyone was laying on the ground dead. She turned back and saw her mother's body still burning. She lowered her hand, and the flames died down on the pyre.

"Good bye mother" Caroline said

Caroline started walking through the town, past the dead bodies still on fire.

"Caroline!" Klaus called out

Caroline stopped and looked at him.

"Are you hurt?" Klaus asked

"What do you want?"

"What I've always wanted. You"

"You don't always get what you want"

"I knew you were a witch, I didn't know you were this powerful"

"Tessa tried to kill me"

"Yes and I killed her"

"And now what will you do?"

"Come with me, leave this dismal town. It's done nothing but try to dim your light, hide your power, come with me and I will show you the world. I will show you want you can truly do"

Caroline looked at the chaos that surrounded her. Her mother was dead. Her father was dead. She had killed everyone in this town, there was nothing left for her here. She looked at Klaus who's mouth was still stained with blood. She smiled.

"Silas get out!" Ansel yelled

The two turned and saw a older man standing there holding a bow and arrow pointed at Klaus.

"Get out Silas!" Ansel said

"I'm not Silas! I'm Klaus!"

"And you're being rude!" Caroline yelled

The two looked at Ansel and sent him flying back.

"We can kill him if you'd like" Caroline said

"Bloodthirsty aren't we?"

"You have no idea"

Caroline launched herself at Klaus and kissed him, tasting the blood on his lips.

"Take me away from here" Caroline said

Klaus held her hand and led her back to the ship. They took the ship and set sail not looking behind.

* * *

Rebekah walked through the carnage and looked around holding her mother's grimoire. She saw Elijah riding back. Elijah ran to her and see if she was alright.

"what happened?" Elijah asked

"I know about your brother. He came to see me, and spoke of our mother. You knew this whole time didn't you?" Rebekah said

"I didn't know what happened to him"

"He opened my eyes to great things. I will rebuild this place as I see fit. And you will help me"

"Of course"

"Good, come along brother"

Rebekah started walking, and Elijah followed behind her.

* * *

Mikael sat at the window looking out at the window at his town burn up into ash. He watched as Rebekah walked with the grimoire in her hands and Elijah follow her. He was still paralyzed unable to speak or move.

"Don't worry my beloved, you will live a long, boring life" Tessa said

Mikael looked up at her walking around the room as a spirit.

"You tried to kill me, and universe be damned. I will spend the rest of your life haunting you, taunting you, making it miserable because no one can hear you, no one can understand you. And that toad inside you, it's never coming out. Your daughter knows and she's not going to help. You're going to beg for my help in the end aren't you Silas? And I'll just laugh like I am right now"

Tessa laughed as she watched Silas trapped in the human body. Even if he could remove the toad and break free, he couldn't perform any magic. He was in the body of a human. Tessa cackled even louder. The universe damned her but she was laughing all the way.

* * *

And that's all she wrote! This drabble became massive! I hope you were all amused and feel free to leave me a review so I know someone's reading it.


End file.
